


The Battle of the Universe

by ShadowKane97



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Annabeth Chase is the replacement paladin of the green lion, Brazilian demigods, Children of Zeus and Hecate, Demigods, Dirk will pretend to be Galra, F/F, F/M, Frank Zhang is the substitute champion of the yellow lion, Jack Sullivan is the replacement paladin of the black lion, June Del Toro is the replacement paladin of the red lion, M/M, Moment of mother and son, Other, Percy Jackson is the substitute paladin of the blue lion, Percy has demigod brothers, Rover is in love, They will rescue Voltron's paladins, Zeus is a catcher, hidge, klance, percabeth, quirk - Freeform, solangelo, sullivatoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKane97/pseuds/ShadowKane97
Summary: Harry doesn't like Dumbledore's plan, in fact he does. You will never trust a stranger. And a stranger appears who wanted to speak to Dumbledore.Adora was in the comfort of the castle of Lua Clara when she saw an energy portal and Shimmering disappears.Percy was at Camp and a ship crashes into the lake.Keith wakes up elsewhere, but Keith is sure that he will find the answers to his dream there.Jack and his team are confused when arriving at a place that does not have zombies and monsters.The Hollow teams return home feeling awkward.Katolis is attacked by space robots and the region panics and Ezran, Rayla and Callum go to the outside world for help.Tony Stark was doing a mission that suddenly New York City is in darkness.Sledgehammer wakes up startled to see a white man with long green hair.Dipper has a plan.Kion sees Scar's spirit.Bobby receives an emergency call.Nuffink and Zéfir are going to rescue their friends and Nuffink's girlfriend, Victoria Grimborn.But everyone thought the same thing:"What will it be now?"
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Augusto Merrick/Aníbal Baruel, Bardou/Skealka, Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, June Del Toro/Jack Sullivan, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lucas Rosales/Heille Fairchild, Luke Brain Freitas/ Summer Quint, Mrs. O'Leary/Rover, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Quint Baker/Dirk Savage
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. What happened to us?

Pov Jack

Hi. I'm Jack Sullivan. I don't have time for big presentations. I am confused and I will explain to you.

It was a quiet morning in Wakefield, I was feeding Rover (my monster dog) and I heard Quint scream at Dirk to never touch the scientific stuff.

_This two..._

In the end, I got tired of their stupid fight and went upstairs to curse them. I started cursing more or less when I got to the living room.

\- Can you please stop fighting and ...

Man, it was a surprise for me for yesterday's mission. Quint and Dirk laughed like two children.

\- He fell really well- Dirk patted his boyfriend's arm- He acted perfect.

\- Thanks for the compliment- And Quint gave Dirk a peck.

"Where's June?"

\- Ah. Your girlfriend is coming. Have you already proposed there, man?

\- No- I answered- Not yet. This is a slow process, Quint.

\- Okay.- Why did I feel like he was up to a plan?

\- Hi, Jack- June appeared behind me and carried a chocolate cupcake in her hands- Good job, champion.- And she kissed me.

I felt melted by her kiss. We pulled away and Quint smirked.

\- What are you looking at, Baker- June asked with a twinge of irritation.

His brown eyes flashed.

\- Nothing, Del Toro- E Quint took a sunscreen and started to go through his black skin and then passed it to Dirk.

_Quint and his strange habits._

I took the cupcake and started eating.

I have the best friends in the world.

>>>>>

\- But of course it wouldn't be him- Dirk complained after I suggested he could be Logan- I would be someone much stronger.

“Who?” Asked Quint.

\- Captain America.

\- Swear, Captain America? - I said.

\- I swear.- and Dirk points to June- She would be Jean Gray.

\- Never. Never- she spoke and played the cards of the characters of the Avengers- Enough! Jack is Captain America, Quint is Bruce Banner, Dirk is Thor and I am Black Widow. Ready.

We were startled by the attitude.

\- Wow- I got closer- You mean it would be "America's darling?"

She blushed.

\- We have to sleep.

I felt there was something wrong.

\- Stop it.

“What is it?” Asks Dirk as soon as he picks up the hockey stick.

I can't even say how it went wrong. After descending from the treehouse, we are being pulled through a portal.

“We're being pulled!” Shouts Quint.

“I don't think I needed to talk!” June yells back.

I had an idea.

"Guys, hold hands!" I screamed.

June took my hand, then Quint takes her hand, Dirk takes my other hand and Quint takes Rover's paw.

\- Look- I shout- Let's be together!

“That idea is a good friend!” Quint yells and everything goes dark.

I wake up elsewhere and Quint, Dirk and June were around me.

"What happened?" I asked when I got up.

\- Well, that happened- June gives me a tour sheet that was written:

_"Welcome to New York City"_

But what...


	2. My life gets stranger and stranger

Pov June

I didn't like it at all.

Living with three idiot boys in an apocalyptic world, that's fine. Fall in love with one? It's all right.

But being teleported and sent to New York didn't like it at all.

I helped lift Jack who hugged me as soon as I helped him up. I blushed.

"So," he said as he gently left the embrace, "any ideas, Jack?"

He smiled.

\- I think we should take a walk.

\- I drive - Dirk soon sits in the driver's seat.

>>>>

Dirk proved to be a maiden in traffic. Dirk walks very slowly but at least he has good taste in music. He put on some radio and was playing Savage Love. Dirk started to sing. We stopped at a traffic light and saw a blue car with its hood all dented as if a horse had jumped on it. The boy was handsome (don't let Jack know), with black hair and green eyes. Dirk looked out the window and said:

\- I think we have a problem.

\- What kind of problem? - I asked.

\- _That_ guy! he exclaimed.

He pointed to the monster more ... how can I say ?, strange that I have seen. He was a bull man. From the waist up he was a normal man but from the waist down, he was a bull with a brown coat. The guy in the car next door looked more surprised than scared. A blonde girl said something and he nodded. The monster roared and I had to control the urge to hide.

\- Dirk, for God's sake, speed up! asked Jack.

\- Do you want me to break the law? - he asked.

"Actually, yes," and I punched Dirk in the knee. He screams and veers to the left.

IT'S. We are officially running around New York City with a pickup truck armed to the teeth and four teenagers. I look in the rearview mirror.

_This monster will not give up._

\- Quint. What is this monster? Dirk asked.

\- It's Minotauro.

Jack and I look at Quint.

\- Seriously? - says Jack crossing his arms - The Minotaur?

\- _The_ Minotaur.

Great. Now a Greek monster is chasing us. It just got better and better.

Minotauro pushed Big Mama and we kept driving until the car stopped. The bull looked at us with those bovine eyes. Dirk got out of the car and punched him in the face.

\- Ha! - Dirk raises his fists - Who's the bully now?

The bull caught Dirk by the legs and threw him.

\- Dirk! - Quint screams. He gets out of the car and goes to see if the boyfriend is okay.

We had no choice but to get out of the car. Jack approaches me and starts making a plan:

\- You go left and I go right.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

\- I would say the same thing as you but inverted. - Jack gets even closer.

Jack pulls me by the jacket and kisses me.

I confess that that kiss did not help my concentration.

\- What kiss was that? - I smile.

\- A kiss of good luck. - he says - Try not to die.

I went left and he went right. He jumped on the monster's back and held on by the horns. The minotaur did everything to get Jack off his back and ...

CRAK!

Jack falls onto the pavement and has something in his hand.

_The horn of the Minotaur._

The minotaur gave him a kind look: _Now it's personal!_

Jack ran over to where Quint and Dirk were. The bull begins to advance.

Wait ... The bull will kill them. Of course, they are idiots but I couldn't let them die. I looked at my red coat.

_Red ... Taurus._

I had an idea.

\- Hey, cow face! - I scream and the bull takes their attention. I take off my coat and spread it out like I'm a bullfighter - Don't you like red? Come and get me!

Good news: Minotauro was no longer interested in boys.

Bad news: I would be having dinner.

I start running and the bull follows me. We came face to face and I felt my back hit a wall. I was stuck.

I took my spear and put it on the wall. I get on it and use it as a lever. I take the spear off the wall and stop on his back. I place my blade on the monster's back and he mooed in pain. I can't believe I actually said that.

I get off his back and say:

\- Go to hell - and put the blade even further.

The monster started to turn to dust.

I sighed. The boys saw him running after me.

\- June - Jack takes my shoulders - Are you okay?

\- Yes. - I say - I'm fine.

Quint smiles.

\- Why don't you say: _Yes, mozão. I'm fine._

\- Shut up.

Dirk starts to imitate me.

\- Ah, Jack - he raises a foot - I miss our moments. Why don't we take a hotel room and spend a night?

\- Shut up, Dirk. - Jack speaks and looks around. - Where's Minotauro?

"I killed it," I say and give Jack a peck. Rover came barking.

\- Boy - I scratched Rover's ear - Shall we go or not?

The three nodded and we heard a horn sound.

Remember that boy I mentioned earlier? He got out of the car and had a bronze sword. The girl was also armed with a sword ... Would that be bones? The four of us took our weapons.

This life of mine now. My life increasingly strange.


	3. How to Meet Your New Allies

Pov Jack

I stood, watching the two strangers. They had a relaxed posture but at the same time they were alert to any kind of danger.

The boy had unruly black hair, green eyes and dark skin. The girl was a few inches smaller than the guy. Blond hair, gray eyes and an expression that said: _Here we go again_. I think he wants to strangle us. That Cool. I whispered to my team:

\- What do we do?

\- Let's hit them. - Dirk suggests.

\- I wouldn't do that. says Quint. - I think we'll try to have a civil conversation. And then...

\- ... And then we see what we think. says June.

I look at the couple and then at my team.

\- I'm with Quint and June. It can go wrong, but let's try. At least that.

We take courage and we will negotiate with them.

Percy Pov

I was breathing heavily. Grover and Nico with Mrs. O'Leary were on the prowl, watching what was going to happen. Annabeth looked at me, concerned.

\- Don't worry, Percy - Annabeth penetrated me with those gray eyes - I hope nothing happens, you know, godly things.

I nodded. The gods were filling our bag with missions and things we must do. And they were weird too, they said weird things like: Rezzock, Galras, Voltron, Scar, and other things left me all over Half-Blood camp confused. Even Chiron was awkward. And worse he didn't tell us anything, all he said was:

\- These are internal affairs. You don't have to worry.

\- Chiron, when you say that it is because there is something wrong - I comment.

\- It's nothing, people.

\- Percy! - Nico calls me back to reality by listening. - What are you doing? Thinking about the bezzera's death?

\- Nico calm down! I heard Grover's voice. - You're just like that because Will is avoiding you!

\- Don't tell me the name of that asshole! - Nico yells - I'm still going to kill him! Where's Mrs. O'Leary ?!

\- You know we're listening to everything, right? - the latina says to me.

I blush in shame.

\- My friend is just ... - I try to find the words.

\- About stress - Annabeth adds. - His boyfriend is avoiding him.

"Thanks, Annabeth," I scratch the back of my neck. - Sorry to ask but who are you?

\- We would ask the same question. - the black boy turns around. - Rover, no! This is not a toy! - I see a ball of purple and blue fur holding a pole in his mouth. He had a very canine smile.

\- I'm Jack. - the Irishman introduces himself - the Latin here is June. - The latina smiled and said hello when sharpening the spear.

\- Dirk! - the black boy seemed to have a battle with Rover. - Help me, for God's sake!

The big guy who should be Dirk went to help him.

\- And those who are trying to take the pole off are Quint and Dirk. Now you.

\- I'm Percy, this is Annabeth. The guy who was freaking out is Nico and my friend is Grover.

\- Nico has had worse outbreaks. murmurs Annabeth.

A bark echoes. Mrs. O'Leary appears bouncy and stops and looks at Rover. Rover jumps the post and falls at Quint's foot.

\- SHIT SHIT! - Quint screams.

They were both looking deep into their eyes.

\- Rover? - Jack says.

\- Mrs. O'Leary? asks Nico.

Both barked or for another and left.

So ... - Annabeth takes my hand. - They must be hungry. Don't you want to go with us?

\- Sure - June put her hands in her pocket. - Go where?

\- At Starbucks.

\- Look ...

\- Of course yes! - Jack exclaims - We haven't done that for some time!

\- Wait, what do you mean "We haven't done this in a while"?

\- Let's talk about it there.

The phrase still sounded in my head:

_We haven't done that in a while_.

I thought it was strange. I found it super strange. But I feel like I can trust them.

I see them getting into their truck. Annabeth smiled and we got in the car.

\- Do you think we can trust them? - I ask.

Annabeth smiles.

\- We can trust them.

I smile. And I start.

And we went to Starbucks to talk. And so we get to know each other even more.


	4. We spread out with Dr. Espinheiro - Part 1

[Lucas Rosales]

I'm stuck behind StarBucks with a crazy guy torturing my friends.

You may not be understanding what I'm talking about, so I'll go back a little.

Minutes after Percy and Annabeth left, Chiron calls me.

\- Lucas - Chiron looks at me in his wheelchair. - Could you take a tour of New York again? I have a bad feeling.

\- Okay, Mr. Chiron - I took it for granted. - I can fly for about 15 minutes and ...

\- No.

\- No? But Mister Chiron ...

\- Lucas - he raises a hand. - Take a team with you. It is dangerous for you to go out alone, because…

\- I am a son of Zeus and Hecate and can attract hordes of monsters, I know.

I didn't want to admit it out loud, but I felt safer with my team.

\- How nice.

I left Casa Grande and called my sister, Maria.

\- Round? Go with you? But of course, little brother! I was just going to paint my nails now. - she replied with a smile.

She looks like me, only she has blue eyes and I have brown eyes. We don't have blond hair, like our mother. We have dark brown, almost black.

\- Leave your nails for later - I took my katana. - We have to make this round. He said he had a bad feeling.

\- Bad feeling? - I hear a voice behind me. It was Luke, my best friend.

His brown hair was wet and he had a towel around his neck. His green eyes were greener than before and his trident tattoo was showing.

\- IT'S. - I answered your question. - He's been like this for days.

\- Weeks - Luke gives me a little push. - He's been like this for weeks. I once heard him say strange things.

\- What strange things? - Maria asks. - It is not something like this: “She is coming back. She's coming back. ”

\- Did you hear him say that too? - Heille and Summer were standing at the door. - He gets bizarre when he does that.

\- She's coming back, she's coming back ... - Luke pretends he's a zombie.

\- Stop it, you idiot! - Summer says jokingly pushing her boyfriend.

Heille smiles at the scene and looks at me. She turned her index finger over one ear.

\- Do you want to come with me? Please? - I ask Luke, Heille and Summer politely.

The three look at each other.

\- Of course. - Luke gives the thumbs up.

\- Why not? - Heille takes my hand. - Only if Luke is careful this time.

\- For the last time, that was an accident - Luke apologizes.

We laughed and left the camp.

To make a long story short, we're stuck behind StarBucks and the place is ice. My legs were stuck in the ice and I barely felt my fingers and my friends were stuck in chairs tied to ropes.

\- Look, look - a blue and brown eye appears in the darkness. - If you are not the son of Zeus and Hecate and their assistants.

\- We are not his assistants! - screams Summer.

\- Tengiz - he calls. - Do you think it's familiar?

\- He smells like the sea. - the other creature said.

I had to keep from laughing. How could anyone be called Tengiz.

I looked at my group. They were holding back laughter too. Unfortunately, Luke started to laugh.

\- Tengiz. How can a person be called Tengiz?

\- I don't know - Maria tried to free herself.

A knife appeared in Luke's neck.

\- Leave him alone! - I scream.

\- Don't worry, boy - he takes the knife from his neck and scratches his face. - I'm only interested in Poseidon's son.

A streak of blood appears on his cheek.

"And interested in you and your sister." His claw presses against my chin. - Do you know when it's worth you?

\- I don't know - I didn't like the conversation.

\- Millions.

"Wow, I didn't know I was worth that much," I say sarcastically.

\- Are you focused on Percy? - Summer managed to get his attention. - Sorry, but he's not here.

He smiled.

\- I know, Daughter of Athena.

My sister looked at me and I realized what she was wanting me to do.

I started to focus.

I was trying to send an energy message to Nico.

I know what you're thinking: _What's that about sending energy?_

Energy messages are rare among Hecate's children. Nico can feel energy. So it is my safest option.

Luke had his eyes closed. He was also sending a message to Percy.

I need to distract Hawthorn.

\- Then why did you capture us? - I gave a mocking smile. - We didn't do anything for you.

His blue / brown eyes sparkle.

\- I agree. But you are demigods. They are a great dinner.

\- Thank you for praising us - Heille scoffs.

\- I'd forgotten about Minerva's daughter. - he took her face.

I felt my blood heat up. No monster or villain touches my girlfriend.

"Don't touch her," I growl.

\- To resume, yes I am interested in Jackson. And I know that he's with Annabeth, Grover and that boy, Nico. And I know they're at StarBucks.

Everyone looks at him.

\- And how do you know that? Luke looked nervous.

\- What do you think? - He smiled in an evil way.

I was confused and then the truth hit me.

They were in danger! In a very deadly danger!

I sent my message.

I hope he answers soon.

[Jack Sullivan]

I was restless.

Not because I just told our incredibly complicated story. It's because I was feeling something.

We were eating - good - when I smelled it.

A smell of poison and something that I haven't felt for a while.

_The smell of evil._

Nico seemed to be feeling the same thing. And Grover too.

\- Guys - Nico swallowed. - Let's go back. Now.

The smell is closer.

\- Jack? - Dirk turns his head to the side.

\- Percy - Nico calls.

A roar cuts through the air.

This is not good.

\- GET DOWN! - someone screams and we bend down.

Thorns cut through the air. Thorns with a green liquid.

Dirk picks one up carefully.

"Don't you touch that, you idiot." Quint takes the thorn from Dirk's hands.

\- You thick. Ask next time - complains Dirk.

\- Really that? - June raises an eyebrow.

\- Quint's fault.

\- What? - for the first time, Quint looked like he was going to punch Dirk.

"Enough," I said. - Leave the couple fight for later. - I raise my head a little. - Because the guy looks like he's running out of patience.

Everyone raises their heads.

\- Not there - Grover shakes his head.

\- He doesn't - Percy rolls his eyes - Why gods? Why do all the monsters we fight always come back? Stay in Tartarus!

Annabeth touches his shoulder.

\- We won't have that, Percy.

\- That manticore son of a bitch.

Quint looks at the thorn.

\- Manticore? - he quickly drops the thorn.

\- It's the second mythological creature this week - June mumbles. - We're unlucky.

\- I agree. Every holy year there is always a lunatic to kill or prevent his return - Annabeth scratches the back of her neck. - That is why we demigods always want rest.

\- If you don't fuck yourself in life - Nico was very direct. - And by the way, Chiron was having a bad feeling.

\- Do you know that because ...?

\- Lucas energy message - Grover and Nico respond at the same time.

\- Let's do this ... - and Annabeth told her plan.

>>>>

We were hiding behind a bus. June pulls us.

\- Let's do the usual, think of a good strategy, each one do their part, gets closer and at the last minute - she looks at me - Jack ignores the plan and hurries everything.

\- Liked it! - I exclaim.

We saw that Dr. Esppinheiro kneel down and pick up some kind of book. He started to recite.

\- Epikaloúmai ton Árchonta tou skótous, ton vasiliá tou káto kósmou, ton archégono Tártaro. Kaló tin kyría tis gis, ti Gaía. Kaló ton Árchonta ton titánon, ton Árchonta tou chrónou, ton Króno. Kai apokaló ton vasiliá ton archaíon theón, ton Ouranó.

And he kept repeating the same sentence, as if it were witchcraft. And that was scary, because the weather was cloudy.

\- Was it supposed to stay like this? - Grover takes a can out of his backpack.

\- No. - Nico takes his sword. - He is invoking the primordial gods.

\- Which is?!

This time, Espinheiro speaks in our language.

\- I, Hawthorn, I invoke them! In return, I will give you demigods and together, the sons of Zeus and Hecate!

This man is crazy!

"This guy is a lunatic," Dirk mumbles.

\- He is not - Annabeth was pale - Demigods attract many monsters. And children of the Big Three increase twice the attraction radius.

\- And the question of the sons of Zeus and Hecate? - June asks.

Annabeth swallows.

\- It's complicated. They should never have been born, just like the children of the Big Three. Zeus betrayed Hera - again - with Hecate. They had two children and they are like the biggest focus of most monsters. They are very powerful.

\- Let me see if I understood. It means that he wants to invoke primordial gods and give these demigods as an offering. And are these sons of Zeus and Hecate so powerful that any monster wants them? - I said my line of reasoning.

\- Basically that. - she touches her cap.

Nico sighs.

\- Okay. Who's gonna save them?

\- I do not! - we touch the nose, except Quint and Grover. The two look at each other.

\- Damn it! - Quint curses himself.

\- Relax man, I'm used to it - Grover the quiet.

"I can ask for something," Percy says. - Quint, don't ask Grover to sing.

\- What's the matter with my singing? - Grover folds his arms.

\- None - Percy, Annabeth and Nico say at the same time.

"Good luck, guys," Quint says. He and Grover went to the left.

"We're going to need that luck," Dirk says.

\- If we're lucky. - I said.

We got out from behind the bus and each went to one side.

I hope Annabeth's plan works out.

If not, we are dead.


	5. We spread out with Dr. Espinheiro - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we have a Quint pov!

[Quint Baker]

I followed the street and we found the place.

\- So, we go in, find them, release him and come back to help them - I make a plan. - Do you agree, Grover?

He was sweating and bleating.

\- C-I agree.

I opened the door and had two hallways. One was icy blue and the other was orange red.

\- It's over there - Grover points to the blue corridor.

\- Why do you think that? - I asked.

\- It's orange red over there, which means it has fire. And there it is blue, which may mean that it has ice.

\- Grover, you wonderful satyr! - I hug him.

\- Thank you.

We went down the hall and it was really cold.

We find

"Guys, we think," I said, listening. - Thanks to Grover.

\- Great very good. Very good. Dirk's voice was hoarse and I heard a sound of water. - How about YOU HURRY ?!

\- Dirk, don't shout. - was rubbing his ear. - It's super sensitive.

\- Excuse. Dirk is annoyed that he was thrown. - Jack explains.

\- How is the situation there?

\- Being sincere? It's really bad.

\- That's why I told him to hurry up. Quint, please. Me- I mean, we need you. - Dirk speaks.

I realized that I was flushed.

\- We got there. I promise.

Grover and I tiptoed into the room.

Unfortunately there was a flaw in my plan. There was a monster watching the room.

\- Who are you? - the monster asks.

You.

Grover had been hiding.

Great.

\- Hi. Espinheiro called me - I tried to make my voice as thick as possible.

"You are human." The monster's voice was wet and hoarse, as if he hadn't spoken in a while.

I had to act quickly.

\- It's just that I used a spell to make me look like a human.

"And your smell." He sniffed the air and licked his lips.

\- Ah, free cologne?

He didn't fall for that.

Get out of the way. He started chasing.

We're in kind of deadly tag. He opened his mouth and had meat on his teeth.

\- You need to floss! - I say - With all the offense!

Needless to say, how stupid I was.

He opened his claws and scratched me on the arm. The wound started to burn.

\- It was bad if I offended you!

This served as an opening for Grover, who took a pocket knife and started to free them.

Part of the floor was covered with ice. He falls flat on his face on the cold ground. I felt the blood drain from my nose and into my mouth.

My back hit the wall.

\- You are weak - your smell is ... Dude, besides he has to brush his teeth, he needs to take a shower. Not even Jack smells as bad as he does. (This will be the first and last time I talk about it).

\- You can't underestimate people - I grab a bottle. - Do you like pepper and extra strong dandruff shampoo combined?

\- There is?

Dumb.

I took a part of the cream and stuck it in the monster's eyes. He screams in pain and walks away. Someone is holding his arms.

\- Tie your legs, Summer! - a tall, dark boy screams.

A girl with brown hair and gray eyes begins to tie the creature's legs.

The guy drops him on the floor.

\- Are you okay? - Grover extends his hand to me.

\- I am - I take his hand and get up. - It was a genius idea to use the Para-Monster pot with this guy.

\- Para-Monstro really - the brunette gives me a little punch on the shoulder. - I'm Luke.

\- I'm Quint - I looked down - What do we do with him?

\- Simple - this should be Lucas's sister. He took a dagger and placed it in the creature's throat. - Where did your master go?

"It wasn't talking to a dirty demigod like you," he replies.

\- It's really a shame. You know, I hope they have showers in Tartarus.

And she kills him and he turns to dust.

\- Excuse me guys - Lucas had his hands together - Get me out of here.

\- Sorry, I apologize and break the ice little by little. 5 minutes later…

\- Thank you - Lucas removes the snow from his hair. - I couldn't take that ice on my legs anymore.

\- So, I suppose Espinheiro goes after Percy. - Luke comments.

\- Yes. - I just heard static.

Oh no.

[Jack Sullivan]

I lied to Quint about something.

Our situation is more than bad. It sucks. Let's say the situation got much worse after talking to Quint.

In one of those near-death situations, sulfuric acid was coming towards me, if it weren't for June, who protected us with the coat.

She and I were fine.

I just can't say the same about June's coat.

\- My coat! - she threw the spear at the monster's head and he died. - My God!

\- Your coat is gone - I put the beautiful red coat in the trash. - Okay, we buy another one.

"That's not it, Jack." She punched a smaller titan and he passed out. She looked angry and upset. - It was done by my abuela.

\- For your grandmother? - I did not know that. - Explain to her when they meet again.

\- Explain? Do you want me to explain it to my grandmother? He wants me to explain it this way: Hola abuela. Luego ocurrió un accidente con ese abrigo rojo que hiciste para Navidad. El ácido sulfúrico venía hacia mi novio y lo usé para protegerlo. Después de eso, bueno, todo terminó. Y tuve que tirarlo a la basura. Por favor, no te enojes conmigo ni con Jack, no fue culpa nuestra. - she spoke everything in Spanish, because her grandmother is not fluent in our language.

\- Yeah ... - With my taco, I hit the titan on the head and he faints again. - Maybe she'll take it.

\- If you saw what she looks like, you would think otherwise. She never looked like my father and made that very clear. There was a time when I was 12 and she spoke very explicit things. And she will probably hate you after that.

\- Wow ... - I tried to talk to Quint but I couldn't - Your grandmother will hate me. And I don't like it.

Dirk fought a guy taller than him, Percy made waves of water (this is so much Avatar weather), Annabeth helped Nico with his ghost army.

Nico was slower and always touched his belly.

I felt something catch my feet.

\- June! - I scream.

\- Jack! - June is played in a music store.

Dirk is thrown into the grass.

\- This grass tastes really bad. - I hear Dirk complain.

Hawthorn starts to attack me. I manage to get rid of the bonds and hit his face with the slicer.

He used his spines while defending me with the Slicer.

\- Join me, Jack Sullivan - Espinheiro proposes me a proposal.

\- Fuck tú, I will never join you - I kneed in the groin. I took advantage and punched him in the face.

Maybe I gave it too hard.

Quint had arrived.

\- Are you okay, Quint… - I started laughing.

\- What's it?

\- What ridiculous shirt is that? - June appears beside me.

\- I bought it - Quint was wearing a Hawaiian blouse full of flowers - The other I need to wash.

\- Haha ha! - Dirk appears with his face all scratched - My boyfriend looks like a florist!

\- Fuck you, Dirk.

\- Wow ... he got angry ... - Dirk puts his hand on his forehead dramatically.

\- Okay, let's shoot the guy and ... and he's gone - Percy made a face that said: Shit.

\- What do you mean he disappeared? - Heille wipes the sweat from his forehead - But before he was here.

\- Must have used magic - Lucas made a theory - Or must have run away.

\- Questo ragazzo si fa vivo, crea un pasticcio e scappa? Quel codardo. - Nico sprays.

\- Nico, don't try too hard - Grover asks.

He was supported by Annabeth.

\- Let's let Will take care of him - Summer wipes the dust off the sword.

This time, Nico agreed.

June was a little dirty, a little bloody, but she was still as beautiful as ever.

\- You can use my coat if you want - she looks at me in surprise.

\- Really, Jack?

\- Seriously - I take it out and hand it to her.

\- Watch out June, his scent may just be sweat - Dirk makes fun of me.

"Actually, it smells good," she fixes the hood.

I blushed. She realized what she had said and her ears went red.

\- And I said that very loudly ...

I tried to look good.

\- Sure, now that we're here - I approach her. - I mean, we are in New York, there must be so many cool places for us to visit. You know, you and me. Alone.

\- Jack, are you asking me out? - June raises an eyebrow and smiles.

I never asked her out. Always a monster or zombie hindering the encounter.

\- IT'S. Go out for a first date. Since we never had a real one. Zero problem. One night. And there will be no Quint and Dirk.

\- Hey! - Dirk protests.

\- So what do you think?

She was quiet. He put his hands on his jacket.

"It could be," she left.

\- Yes - I celebrated.

"You didn't turn yellow." Quint taps my shoulder.

>>>>

I scheduled to leave tomorrow. We arrived at Camp Half-Blood and I have to say that the landscape is breathtaking. And the food too.

I met Will and he is kind of nice. And I haven't had a hot shower in years.

Lucas felt his fingers again. Nico is in the infirmary with Will (they both apologized) and of course, we are going to visit our temporary cottage.

Percy said, but I have a feeling we're going to be here a long time.

Rover loved the place. I saw him walking with Mrs. O'Leary. It can't be that Rover is already in love with her.

The bed was super soft. Unfortunately, Dirk got the top bed.

\- Good night people.

\- Good night, Jack.

I was sleeping.

I mean, I was trying to sleep, because Dirk is hoarse like a bear. I put the pillow in my face, but it was no use.

I turn and look at June. She didn't take my coat off, so she must have really liked it (or my smell).

I get up and go to June's bed.

\- June - I whisper - Are you awake?

\- Hmm - she mumbles. She opens her eyes. - What is it? - she whispers back.

\- Can you give me a space? I can't sleep under Dirk anymore.

She does not answer. It gives a space.

\- Thank you - I lie down beside her.

She turns and I hug her from behind. She was hot. And her hair smelled like French vanilla. She pulls on my hand, making our fingers touch. It entwines them.

\- Just don't drool on my hair, okay?

I smile.

My arms were around you.

\- You can leave it, Gra.

\- Goodnight Sweetheart.

\- Good night dear.

And finally I sleep.

Beside the girl I love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The graphic that Jack spoke at the end means "love" in Irish


	6. The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be hint of sex. Just saying, if you feel uncomfortable, don't read this chapter. But if you want to read, read. And I thought I should have a little romance.

[June Del Toro]

I slept very well. Because I had a comfortable bed and Jack was hugging me. I would have slept more, had it not been for Dirk.

\- LET'S LOSE THE BREAKFAST! - he screams. Scare agreement.

Quint falls out of bed.

\- You bastard! - he gets up from the floor. - You didn't need to wake us up like that!

\- I care about coffee - he went to the bathroom.

\- You are a hungry man, that's right!

Quint and Dirk have been like this since yesterday. I reach over and look at Jack.

_This one has a heavy sleep._

The hair was all curly and messy.

\- _Despierta amor_ . - I lie down again. He opens his eyes.

\- Good Morning.

\- Good morning, Jack.

\- _Good morning, love of **my** life_ \- imitates Dirk.

\- Now you will see. - I took my tennis shoes and got ready to play.

\- No tennis launch! - the two hid in the bathroom and locked the door.

It was on top of Jack, we looked at each other and blushed.

\- You didn't think about it, did you?

\- I thought a little.

Get off him.

\- Then stop thinking that.

He laughs.

\- Open the door!

After we ate, Quint separated the tasks.

\- Jack will take care of Rover, June will clean up Big Mama, I have a deal to do with Leo, and since Nico is in the infirmary, Dirk will take care of mr. O'Leary.

\- Ok - and we went to do our chores.

I have to say that Big Mama is not very easy to clean. There was mud crust under the car.

\- Calm June breathe - I was starting to get irritated and when I get irritated ... Well, Jack is a witness.

When I was the editor of the newspaper, I basically made everyone scared of me. There was a time that Jack brought the wrong pictures and I yelled at him.

I took my ipod and put on a song.

\- Want some help? - I take off my headphones and see Jack.

\- But of course and ... Wow! - I exclaim. - What happened to you?

He was full of drool and fur.

\- This is called Rover - Jack fixed the sneakers - Can you return the jacket to me? I don't want to keep my shirt full of drool.

\- On here. - I take off my coat and hand it to him.

\- Thanks - he takes off his shirt. I just look. I moisten my lips.

_Stop it, Juniper!_

\- What's it? - he had a little smile on his face.

\- N-Nothing! - I look away.

He stands beside me, crouches down and gently puts a finger on my chin and makes me look at him.

\- Anything? So why are you red?

I blush even more.

\- It's because...

\- I know I'm beautiful - he gives a proud smile. I just roll my eyes and smile.

\- I know you know. - I gave a peck. - But you need to help.

I tap his cheek.

With him helping me, it got a lot easier. I was cleaning a wheel when I felt water in my hair.

I turned to see Jack holding a hose and trying to keep from laughing.

Then I got pissed off. I picked up the bucket and started chasing it.

\- Come back here!

\- Excuse!

>>>>>>>>>>>

In the afternoon, Chiron seemed sulky, because it made us…

\- Load boxes! Percy complained.

\- This one when we load boxes? asked Will.

\- You will know - Leo gave Frank a shove - But I know that Zhang takes care of that.

Frank ignored him, of course.

50 minutes later, we had our hands in a bucket of ice water.

\- Chiron is crazy - Luke wipes his hands. - He still says: " _She is coming back, she is coming back_ ". I'm starting to get scared. And we have many questions. For example: Who is this "she"? Why is everyone worried about this "she"? And why is "she" so important?

"Maybe there's a reason," Piper sighs. - Perhaps the reason is much worse and that everything is connected.

\- Makes sense.

\- But then, if everything is connected, why doesn't Chiron keep repeating the same phrase over and over? - Ana fixes the braid.

"Maybe I'm in a trance," Annabeth kicks.

\- If you are really in a trance, what more shit. - Percy sneezes. everyone looks at him. - Excuse.

\- Are you dreaming about your heavenly parents lately? - Hazel asks.

\- Not? Why the question? - Reyna looks at her.

\- You're welcome.

This “for nothing” did not seem very safe.

\- Something that is very strange. Everything is very quiet. The gods are not saying anything. Chiron did not call us on a mission - Leo creates a fire and makes a fire even though it is 4:30 pm.

\- And this is not good? - Jason questions him with an excellent question.

\- Does not make sense! Jason, don't you feel? Something's going to happen. Some twist that no one expected! And we will have problem after problem. U-turn after U-turn. And we will suffer so much from this, that we will have a heart attack! We have to be prepared for an attack. We have to protect ourselves. Protect the two camps. Because you will want to make a direct or sneak attack. So ... That's the answer.

\- For the first time in my life, I agree with Leo - Frank says.

\- Thanks. Wait, do you agree with me?

\- Everything is calm. This is a sign of a problem. And an hour will explode.

What a chat to keep talking right?

With that happy comment, we were silent.

"I have to do something," Will gets up.

\- See Nico? - Hazel raises an eyebrow.

\- That. Want to see him?

\- I want.

We left. Quint and Dirk ran after me.

\- What is?

\- Are you going out with Jack today? - Quint opens the door.

\- Yes. I would get ready now.

\- Aiiiiiii.

\- Oh, no. You can stop.

Since Jack and I started dating, Dirk and Quint haven't stopped making fun of us. And we made fun of them in return.

\- Will they get laid in the car? - Dirk whispers to Quint.

\- I don't know, but that looks like Jack.

I mumble. I'll take a shower which is better.

After showering, I put on a gray tank top, black jeans and black Nike sneakers. I put on a perfume and left.

Jack was elegant. For the first time, he let his hair curl. He wore a black shirt, jeans and blue sneakers.

I admit, he was a cat.

He blushes.

\- You are gorgeous.

\- Thanks. And you're looking good.

\- That's it - he smiles. - I will be my driver tonight, my lady.

\- Wow, how romantic you are.

We took Big Mama and left (before catching Quint and Dirk spying on us). Jack takes us to a restaurant. Let's say he was very quiet. Quieter than normal.

\- Jack? What are you thinking about?

\- Anything.

I looked at him doubting that.

\- Got me. Thinking about the radio thing.

Why were you thinking about that?

You don't understand, do you?

A few years ago, we found a radio in the fire department. And it was one of the survivors saying that we should stay where we are.

Well, that was before the Winged King, the Rezzock and entered Jack's mind to save him.

_Long story._

\- Why were you thinking about that? - I approach, making our shoulders touch.

\- I want to meet your parents. I was in doubt if they stayed in New York or if they went with that group.

\- I really don't know, _mi amor_ \- I place the cutlery on the plate. - By the way, how could an _entire_ city hide in the Statue of Liberty?

\- A room? - he kicks.

\- A panic room?

\- A large space for goods?

\- A government-made room?

We were thinking for a while.

"Let's not think about it." He took my hand. - Tonight is our night. And only ours.

He leans over and kisses me. We kissed for a few seconds.

\- So, somewhere else, _señor romántico_?

\- Actually yes.

He paid the bill (he insisted) and took us to Central Park.

\- It may not be the most romantic place in the world, but ...

\- Jack. It doesn't have to be the most romantic place to be together to have a romance. And you are the best boyfriend in the world!

Ready.

He blushes quickly and hugs me.

\- _Is mise an buachaill is fearr ar domhan_!

\- What?

\- Anything. _Tá brón orm_.

\- Your Irish are attacking, you nervous. - I joke and he laughs.

We decided to take a tour of Manhattan. We were a few blocks from Big Mama, so pull me in for a kiss.

Things started to heat up. He asked for a ticket with his tongue and I left.

Before things got even hotter, I had to end his happiness.

"Stop it," I heard him whimper.

\- Okay, love - he gets a fright with a golden flash and a pop - Oh, fuck!

He jumps. Literally.

I know it's a strange scene: a girl holding a boy. But he is very light.

\- What the fuck. - I put it down - What the fuck was that?

\- Must some stupid kids putting in hair - I throw my hair back. - Let's go.

I feel some weight on my back. It was Jack. I took his legs and his arms were around my neck.

\- What are you doing?

\- Horseback riding.

\- Do you want me to carry you?

\- I want.

We walked for some time.

\- Lazy. - I speak softly.

\- Hey! - he protests. - Can't I even be sly now? - he makes a drama.

I smile from the corner.

\- Of course it can be tricky. Let's go back before Quint has a heart attack.

He laughs.

\- Yes let's go.

[Storyteller]

There were three people in the bushes.

\- What we do? - a black boy asks.

\- Let's find her. Find her and take her back to Etheria. - a blonde girl answers her girlfriend hand in hand. - Or you wouldn't call me She-ra.


	7. We navigate a memory and discover unbelievable things

[Annabeth Chase]

He was packing the books off the shelf. A few strands of hair fall over my eyes and I take them out of my sight.

I went to my bed and opened Daedalus' laptop. I fiddled with one of the projections when I saw June doing a piggyback ride with Jack. She was holding it. And they were laughing. I smiled at the scene.

I wondered if I shouldn't ask Percy out on a date. I looked at the time. The time has come to turn off the lights. I turn off the computer and see Malcolm about to leave.

\- Malcolm? - he jumps.

"Annie," he smiled. - I would turn off the lights.

\- But Chiron doesn't do that? - Summer gets up from the bed and removes the book from her face.

\- Since Chiron is kind of, you know, kind of weird, I think it's safer for me to do that.

\- Be careful.

And he left. 5 minutes later, we were already asleep. And I started to dream of a completely different place.

Not because I was in a completely different place.

It's because I felt something familiar.

[Storyteller]

Annabeth finds herself in a different place, she never went to that place.

\- Huh? - She looks around and all she can see were trees with rose-colored crowns.

\- It's a memory - she sees Lucas, who had one brown and one purple eye and his hawk wings were exposed. - He wants to show us something.

\- Like you…?

\- I suddenly started dreaming about this place.

\- Me too. I think it's best to follow them.

Annabeth nods at four young men. One was black, with a quiver and locks. His afro hair was brown and his eyes were also brown. Another was tall, blond hair in a ponytail and her eyes were blue. He carried a sword on his shoulder. And the last one had a feline appearance, and its eyes were multicolored. Her blue / yellow eyes were fixed on the path, and she was holding hands with the blonde girl. The latter had an upright but relaxed posture, and appeared to be royalty. She had pink hair, black eyes and wore fingerless gloves. In fact, they all wore fingerless gloves.

Lucas and Annabeth followed him. Annabeth never took her eyes off the wings of Zeus and Hecate's son.

\- Your wings are exposed. - Annabeth finally said.

He smiles.

\- I like it that way. - fixed the left wing. - But I think that memory has something familiar.

\- Do you feel that too? - two voices sound behind them.

Lucas was happy to see him.

It was June and Hannibal. Hannibal, son of Ares, had traveled to Rome a few weeks earlier with her boyfriend. Now he was more tanned and his hair was more red.

\- Face! You're here! But how?

\- I was in Nazaré sleeping, hugging my boyfriend. - He smiled with nostalgia.

\- I was also sleeping with my boyfriend. - she smiled too. - She was bothering me, but that's him.

\- When suddenly, I stopped here. And she came along. We just introduced ourselves.

\- I liked him - the two exchange a little bit.

They continued.

They saw a tall man with graying black hair and black eyes calling someone.

\- Glimmer! - the man calls.

\- Hi, Dad - she hugs him. - We were taking a walk around Light Moon.

\- Light moon? - Lucas asked confused - Never heard of it.

\- Taking a walk, isn't it? With oil on his face? - Micah points to their face.

They were caught.

\- Come on, dad - Glimmer wipes his face with his sleeve - There's nothing going on. We can relax.

\- Even so. It may have been 2 years since the Horde Master battle, but we have to be alert. Someone can bring his conscience back.

"Micah is right," the black boy puts a hand on his shoulder. - Although Adora managed to beat him, he can come back.

\- Thank you, Bow. I have to do something. In the meeting room. And whatever happens, don't open the door without permission! And Adora, control Catra to stop scratching the pillows.

\- Yes, sir - Adora watching him leave.

\- Speaking ill of myself - Catra releases Adora's hand. - What will this meeting be?

\- Huh? I want to know, too. ”She smiled rebelliously. - But maybe if we ...

\- Not! No way! - Bow exclaims. - I don't want to get in trouble anymore!

\- Okay, okay - Catra rolls her eyes. - But ...

\- No. - Adora says. - You won't do that.

\- Just a little…

\- OK.

\- That!

And they followed the catwalk.

\- What was that ...? Lucas and Annabeth looked at each other, as if they had questions for each other.

\- Shippo. I already ship Adora and Catra. Shippo _catradora_.

The wind stops blowing. Lucas' wings curled.

_Follow Micah. Follow the former king of Etheria_ , the voice said.

\- Etheria? Is that the name of the kingdom? I've never heard of it. - Hannibal shrugs.

Suddenly, they are teleported into a room.

_The meeting room._

\- The meeting starts now - Micah and other people were there. One had a big, uneven beard, one was a redhead with a funny mustache, a woman wore a hood to hide his face and the last was him.

_Chiron._

\- How is the situation in Etheria, Micah? - Chiron yawns.

\- All right.

\- And how is the situation there?

\- It's cool for now, - the uneven beard responds.

\- And there in space? All right?

"It's the same old thing, buddy," he had a cheerful voice. - Deliver supplies, help planets. It's all right.

\- We are reunited again - Chiron again yawns. - Where's Hestia?

\- She asked me to be the replacement. She went to protect the two camps.

\- Thank you for letting me know. In these last days, strange things are happening. The winds suddenly stop, the fire goes out by itself, blue lights in the sky ... This is not normal.

\- I agree, Master Chiron - the woman takes off her hood, revealing Hecate.

\- Mother? - Lucas is surprised to see his mother there, in the middle of a completely strange kingdom.

\- The Mist is getting out of my control, as if someone is controlling it. The magical kingdoms will gradually become visible to the mortal world. Especially campsites around the world are at risk. And I think we should tar.

\- Again, Hecate - the other magician looks at her angrily (the one with the uneven beard). - We already talked about this.

\- About what? - Micah pulls out a chair.

The group comes closer to hear better.

"About telling them." He puts his hand on his head. - I think it's safer they don't know.

\- Hello. No fights, please - the redhead raises his hands.

\- Hey, Wizard from Another Dimension - she fixes her blond hair. - I know you monsters think very differently from us! You and Chiron!

\- Hi? What about me?

\- How are the trances?

\- They are more frequent - he takes a cheese ball.

\- I take out Chiron. You! You think like this: “ _I will not tell. I'll let them get screwed_. ” Boom! That's how the gods think!

\- Monsters? - Annabeth starts to think.

\- His voice is familiar ... - June puts a hand on her knee.

\- And you know this. And I believe they will be irritated with you.

\- I take the risks of that.

\- Guys please ... - Micah tensed.

\- And I don't want to be like that with my kids. I wanted to talk to Zeus about the Fog thing, but he ignores me. He said the last time it was my paranoia. He's an ignorant. And Bardle, you should review your concepts.

June puts her hand over her mouth. Annabeth finally understood.

This said that Chiron and Bardle did not want to tell about the situation. Hecate only wanted that she was prevented by Zeus, because they could not interfere in the lives of the children.

"I agree with the Goddess of Magic." She turns to Micah in surprise. - Counting is always the best.

\- This is the ... - red lights start to sound in the redhead's camera. - Just a little. What's going on, Slav?

\- Vote - Bardle proposed. - Who prefers that we count?

Micah and Hécate raise their hands.

\- And who votes not to tell?

Chiron, Bardle and the redhead raise their hands.

\- It's decided. Meeting closed.

And the three leave. Less Hecate.

"This is going badly." Micah crosses his arms. - It's a bad idea.

She gives a sad smile.

\- I know. I have a bad feeling and…

\- Sir! - a guard opens the door.

\- What's it?! I'm in the middle of a meeting!

\- And your daughter! It is being pulled behind a portal!

It freezes. He looks at Hecate.

\- Go.

\- But… Hécate…

\- Go! - she orders.

He takes his staff and runs to help his daughter. The door closes. The group is silent.

\- So Bardle knew everything? - June punched the floor. - That liar.

\- Why doesn't Chiron trust us? - Hannibal asks Annabeth.

"They have their reasons." Hecate looked directly at them. - Chiron doesn't want to put them in danger. And he trusts you.

\- Two questions, mom. Um, did you put that memory in our dreams? And two, why are you showing this?

\- Yes, I put this memory for you. And that a long time went by without you knowing. Old enemies are coming back, son. Your father doesn't want to hear me.

\- Sure. He's a fucking stubborn.

\- Listen to me. They need to be prepared. Something really _bad_ is going to happen and I want to help you.

\- Even if you break the rule of the gods? - Annabeth asks Hecate.

\- Even if I break the rule.

They are silent. Lucas does something that no one expected. He hugs her. Hecate hugs him back.

\- I love you, son - she strokes the Brazilian's hair.

\- I love you too - Lucas feels his mother fading away - Mother!

\- Zeus knows I'm here. Tell your sister that I love her too!

And she disappears. Along with them.

The four wake up in their cottages.

Although his mother's timing had been good, Lucas was still shocked by the discovery.

Mother, if you're listening to me, thank you, Lucas thanked you.

He gets off the bunk, gets dressed slowly so as not to wake his sister and girlfriend.

He opens the door and as soon as he leaves, he feels guilty for not telling.

At Hannibal's hotel ...

\- We have to go back! - he gets out of bed.

\- What? - her boyfriend, Augusto frowns. - But love - he gets out of bed and reaches for his boyfriend. - We can't go back!

\- Maybe - he turns to him. - But we'll be back two days before. What do you think, August?

\- But what made you change your mind?

Hannibal freezes.

\- I'll tell you later. - and started packing.

At June's cottage…

June wakes up next to her boyfriend. Although she wanted the two of them to have a night of sex, this was not the perfect place and it was not the right time. She felt guilty about what she was going to do.

_Sorry, Jack._

She steps over Jack, gets out of bed, puts on her sneakers and puts her hand on the doorknob.

\- June? - she sees Jack, that he was making a cute face.

And it was for that little face that she felt even more guilty. Her heart sank and she felt like crying.

\- I have to do something - she leaves.

\- What will you…? June. June! - he screams.

Annabeth runs off and finds June and Lucas.

\- Guys - they both look at her.

She was pale.

\- What we do?


	8. The Devil's Abandoned Place - Part 1

[Lucas Rosales]

Everyone looks at me and I sit like I did when I first arrived at the camp. Everyone looking at me.

\- I don't ... - I mean, in my head, the bomb that was dropped was still pretty cool. Mainly about three things.

One: My mother was losing control of the Mist.

Two: Chiron is not well.

and three: Chiron and this Bardle guy didn't want us to know anything.

This is something very serious. If the Mist gets out of hand, all encampments and magical kingdoms are in danger. And hordes of monsters will make direct attacks. And I can't do anything worse than your home being attacked.

There is another reason too. I come from Porto Alegre and although our camp is not so well known, my friends' families are in the city, waiting for their children to return.

And I would hate to see someone hurt.

And another reason even worse.

I bet you know S.H.I.E.L.D. If the Wakefield case caught their attention, imagine entire kingdoms. And camps. They would certainly think that we would be a national danger. If you fool around, world danger.

And there's an unanswered question:

“But who is this‘ she ’that Chiron talks about so much?”

_Damn it, Luke._ I think. _You asked an incredibly difficult question._

\- I think ... - I finally open my mouth. - You better tell it tomorrow. Not now. It's not the moment.

The girls nod. And each one goes to his side.

[Jack Sullivan]

Do you know the only thing that makes me get up?

My breath.

Even if it's at seven in the morning.

I was going to get up to brush my teeth, but ...

\- GOOD MORNING HALF-BLOOD CAMP!

But instead, I am awakened by a loud sound that seems to fill the valley.

I get up abruptly and hit my head. Quint takes two knives from under his pillow.

_How did he achieve this?_

\- YOU MUST BE ASKING: _WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ?!_ I ANSWER!

\- Oh no.

\- WE KNOW CHYRON IS NOT OK. AND THAT'S WHY WE MADE A BEAST.

\- WE DID? I was sleeping, Connor. It was actually you. - I could hear Travis' voice

\- SHUT UP, TRAVIS! I AM COUNTING HERE!

\- Connor.

\- What's now?

\- Talk like a decent person.

\- Have you forgotten that I'm deaf? I can not hear anything.

\- Don't make people deaf. To sum up the story: Chiron is in a bad mood. Thanks.

\- You're welcome. Wait, was that sarcastic?

\- What do you think?

I get dressed and go to the pavilion.

On the way, I heard some parts of conversation:

\- I heard that Chiron is going to force us all to run 10 laps around the camp. - a son of Demeter said.

\- A friend of mine said that Chiron is preparing activities for us to do. I'm even scared. - Aphrodite's daughter whimpered. - What if I have a job that will ruin my nails?

\- Your nails will be the least of your problems. - another murmur.

I try not to think about it too much. I sit at the table and pick up a bunch of butter rolls.

While I was eating my second or third roll when Dirk comes.

\- Dude, you're late.

\- Excuse. - Dirk messes with wet hair.

Wait, was his hair wet?

\- Dirk, what happened to your hair? asks June.

\- Do you see Leo behind me? - he was also wet. - It's a funny story, even. I was talking to Leo about Festus and Rover, out of nowhere Chiron appears. He took a hose and wet us. It was weird.

My roll falls out of my hand. Was he that moody _to_ do that?

Then he came. Everyone was rigid and focused on what he was going to say.

\- Day, people. - he clears his throat. - I decided to change things a little. They will spend the day training. And that's it.

\- But ... Isn't that exaggerated, sir? Grover asked warily.

\- Not.

He is amazed. I could have sworn I saw Athena's son pass out. He leaves and everyone screams together.

\- Did he go crazy ?! - shouts Matias. - This is crazy!

\- It is true! I have a date later! - Clarisse speaks getting up from the table. - It's your fault, Connor.

\- My fault?! - Connor gets up from the table.

\- Yes! If it weren't for you, it wouldn't have happened, you donkey!

\- What did you say? - Conner starts moving forward.

\- Connor, stop - Travis tries to stop him, but Connor throws a piece of toast at Clarisse.

"It's today," Annabeth murmured.

\- Your insect! - the children of Ares started like a war with the children of Hermes. I jump off the table and down where June, Quint and Dirk were protected.

\- How do we get out of here without getting food in the face? Quint asks almost screaming.

\- I do not know! - Frank appears at our table.

\- Another ordinary day at camp ... - a voice murmurs. I see from above what was going on and I saw a tall guy with black hair and white skin. He looked scared and angry. - I didn't want to do that, but ... - He rubs his hands and closes his eyes. A yellow energy creates several circles, giving impulse. Clarisse and Connor move away.

\- Augusto? Like you…? - Lucas was dirty with butter and ham.

\- It's a good thing the camp store sells portal globes - he looks with a critical expression - To stop two idiots.

\- He / she started it! - Connor and Clarisse speak together.

\- It doesn't matter - he keeps looking at them. - Are you going to clean the pavilion or not?

Connor and Clarisse looked at each other with hatred and headed for the kitchen where they got mops.

\- I will kill you. - Clarisse says between her teeth.

\- _I'm_ going to kill you - Connor threatens you.

\- Shut up and clean up soon. - Dionysus rules.

Everyone raises their heads slowly. We were all dirty.

\- Dude, is it over? - Jason wipes his glasses on his shirt.

\- Yes. - Maria says.

\- Thank the gods! - exclaims Leo - I couldn't take it anymore!

\- Why are you all wet?

\- I'll explain later.

>>>>

\- Is that what you can do, Sullivan ?! Even a girl can do better! shouted Hedge.

I was more focused on not letting those incredibly heavy stones overpower me. Everyone was panting, doing push-ups. Even Dirk was having a harder time.

"It's over," announces Chiron.

I collapse.

I get up and stretch my back.

\- Can you come to my office, please?

We looked at each other, confused.

\- Anyone want a bucket of ice water? - Dirk scoops his hand and takes his face.

\- Ann, no.

\- You don't know what you're missing.

\- Go at night ?! - Luke leans back in his chair.

\- Are you afraid? - Dirk teases.

\- Not.

What happened: Chiron made us sit down. He wanted us to investigate about suspected dark magic.

Only there are two problems. One, it was an abandoned place; two, it would be in the middle of the night.

Look, I've had my share of traumatic night experiences.

\- You can call Nico, if that's what you were thinking. - Chiron takes a cheese ball.

We sigh with relief.

We arrived at that damn place at six in the afternoon. Luke looked uneasy - he was uneasy.

June was listening to music. Quint was preparing his psychological.

Maybe I took a nap between then, because someone was poking me in the cheek.

"Dirk, stop it," said June.

\- Let him sleep, man - Quint has his best dry tone.

\- I like to bother him.

\- Take your hand away - I hear an unmistakable slapping sound.

I feel fingers brush my face. I like the touch.

Suddenly, I feel a chill in my neck. Scare agreement.

\- What's it?

\- Nothing, love. - June had her eyes on the place. - We were just trying to wake you up.

The sky was dark. The place's windows were black.

I freeze.

\- June, look at the windows.

\- Jack, what do you notice ... - she goes pale.

\- It seems that the little Irish genius noticed something. - Hannibal messes up my hair.

We were at the door. Annabeth and Piper had knives in their boots. Percy and Jason exchange a little bit.

\- Annie - Lucas calls her. She will talk to him, Hannibal and June.

Me, Percy, Augusto and Heille watched the conversation.

\- What are they talking about? - Augusto nexia in the nails.

\- I have no idea. - I admitted.

I realized that she was hiding something. June in general would not hide important things. But as soon as I saw June pointing at the three and then at themselves, my suspicions were confirmed. Because today, she didn't kiss me good morning (she always kisses me) and called me Jackson.

She was hiding something.

And I will find out.

Percy was having trouble opening the door. He removes the cap from the pen.

\- Help here!

We took the sword. A dark hand helps to put the pressure down.

The door opens and a strange wind ruffles our hair.

Luke swallows.

\- Did I mention how beautiful Bahia is at this time of year?

\- Take a deep breath. Lets go in.


	9. The Devil's Abandoned Place - Part 2

[Storyteller]

\- Goddamn it! How dark it is!

That was the only one Dirk said before entering the scene. Luke didn't particularly want to be there. He really wanted to be bowling with his friends.

_I have a feeling it won't end well_ , he thinks.

He did not want to part with the group, because he has an immense fear of the dark. And that he thinks he's afraid.

\- We won't split up. said Annabeth. - That would be suicide.

\- Thank you very much. This place gives me claustrophobia. Dirk was breathing heavily.

_And this place gives me the creeps._

\- Summer, could you come with me, please? - Luke asks his girlfriend, who knew of her early fear of the dark.

\- Sure.

Each went to one side. Luke had his hand on the hilt of the sword. Summer looked around.

\- Luke. Are you okay? - Athena's daughter asks the brunette.

Poseidon's son didn't realize he was sweating.

_Hollywood's bleeding, vampires feedin '_

_Darkness turns to dust_

_Everyone's gone, but no one's leavin '_

_Nobody left but us_

\- I'm fine. I think.

\- Let's just check if everything is fine and ... - she stops.

\- Summer? - he feels it too.

_I just keep on hopin 'that you call me_

_You say you wanna see me, but you can't right now_

_You never took the time to get to know me_

_Was scared of losin 'somethin' that we never found_

_We're running out of reasons, but we can't let go_

\- You are feeling?

-Yes.-Summer holds her hand, as if it were her anchor.

Luke feels fear running down his spine.

A large two-meter-five-inch shape stared at them. Her body was full of wounds and cuts, the thing had a manic smile on its face.

\- Luke, run.

\- Yes ma'am! - he pulls her, making her run at the same speed as him.

_You probably think that you are better now, better now_

_You only say that 'cause I'm not around, not around_

_You know I never meant to let you down, let you down_

_Woulda gave you anything, woulda gave you everything_

The monster roared.

\- That guy is a closet! - Luke screams.

\- We are going to die.

(...)

_Meanwhile..._

\- Jack. - June called him.

\- Yes, June?

\- Do you hear that?

\- Not.

He jumps. Yellow light illuminated a corridor. Jack and June look at each other and decide to investigate.

I can't even say it was a mistake to do that. Jack felt like he was almost having a panic attack. He had blood on the floor.

\- June ...

She felt like retching. She had never seen so much blood. A monster had spikes with blood-soaked ends. Her hands, full of blood. And he had meat between his teeth.

\- June, am I going crazy or am I seeing a cannibal in front of us?

\- If you're crazy, I'm crazy too. she said in a shaky voice.

Music filled the room, much to the despair of the young people.

It is like those games that a song plays in the most tense moments.

_I torture you_

_Take my hand through the flames_

_I torture you_

_I'm a slave to your games_

_I'm just a sucker for pain_

_I wanna chain you up_

_I wanna tie you down_

_Ooh_

_I'm just a sucker for pain_

\- Come here, children. Don't be afraid - the monster snapped its claws.

Jack was going to have this monster take it in the sky, but June did it for him.

\- Tempting offer, but no.

\- Then your death is marked.

I _'m not scared of the dark_

_I'm not running, running, running_

_No, I'm not afraid of the fall_

_I'm not scared, not at all_

_Why would a star, a star ever be afraid of the dark?_

_I'm not scared_

_I'm not scared, even from the start_

_I'm not scared of the dark_

_Of the dark, mmm_

June pulls Jack by the collar, and they run off knowing that the monster is chasing them.

\- Because?! Why are we always ?! - June felt her legs hurt.

_Okay, put my heart to the side_

_In my feelings, hoe, let's ride_

_Big MAC to the side_

_If she call, I'm gon 'slide_

_"That my baby," boy, you crazy_

_She might get a new Mercedes_

_She say she want me, oowee_

_Okay, lil 'shawty, let's do this, uh-huh_

\- You know the worst part of it! Jack pulled her coat to the left.

\- What?!

\- The music is good!

\- CAUTION!

They all ran into each other.

\- But what are you doing here! Dirk was shaking Jack by the shoulders, almost dismembering him.

\- What do you think?! Running away from a cannibal! - Jack gets rid of Dirk's hands.

\- And me from a closet! - Luke takes a little bottle from his backpack and starts to drink like crazy.

Maria looks at her friend with concern. She was afraid that her dark phobia had grown stronger after that mission.

\- Really. The guy was the size of a closet - Summer was stroking his back.

\- If he was a closet size, ours was e-nor-me - Hannibal wipes his sweat.

\- I need to think ... - Annabeth takes the dagger and illuminates the group, who were dirty, injured and possibly scared.

\- Could we get out of here? We've seen enough here - Jason wiped his glasses.

\- You're right. Let's get out of here, clean up that experience from our memories, have a few beers and maybe go bowling. -Luke for the first time, he had put together a plan.

"Actually, I thought all of that, except the bowling part," Annabeth smiled. - But the bowling idea is a good one.

\- I don't play bowling for a while ...

A scream filled the place.

\- Adora! That didn't help! - Bow screams.

\- How did you want me to do ?! - Adora replies to the Bow.

\- Well, well ... - Cannibal arrives with sharp teeth in the shape of a smile. -If she is not the Princess of Power.

\- Worthy opponents - the two and five monster growls. - Let's see if they come out alive with Brilhante.

-She's Glimmer! - Sparkling had blood in his eyes. - It's enough for Catra to miss my name.

\- I don't miss your name. No, that ...

\- Attack them, you idiots! - Cannibal ordered. The group of four began to counterattack; Catra goes to Canibal and scratches his left eye. Its claws - which are very sharp - make the monster roar and moan in pain. Catra goes back to where she was, next to Adora-who was three-foot She-ra with blond hair looking golden.

\- AHHHH !!!! This girl scratched my eye! - he takes his hand away from the region. His eyelid had the mark of Catra's claws. - Take it!

Adora is caught by the arms. The six-foot guy takes a knife and raised it over her head.

Adora closes her eyes, knowing what time it was.

\- Hey! -a pebble of nothing hit her eye. The monster looked at Percy Jackson, who had a malicious smile.

\- I think you pissed him off - Nico looks at the scene.

"I'm good at pissing people off." Percy smiled proudly.

An arrow hisses and hits the knife and hits the wall.

\- Stay away from the three-meter warrior! - Frank turns into a bear. -Fight someone your size! Help me, Dirk?

Dirk smiled gladly.

\- With pleasure.

With the distraction, Adora elbows right over the top nose. He trips and falls to the ground. Cannibal recovers from fright. Cannibal and Catra get into a claw fight. Annabeth, Nico, Glimmer and Maria fought a monster covered in black mist.

Jack and Percy fought a cockroach monster.

(Mano, see if you can ...)

June defends Catra from a deadly attack.

Like? With a frying pan.

\- Wow! - She smiled arrogantly. - I will give more value to a frying pan.

\- Thank you ... For saving me - Catra was not used to a stranger had been defending her.

\- You're welcome - June gave a friendly smile.

Luke yells at a spider creature going in his face. Saliva soiled his face.

\- Ew! It was in my mouth! - the creature opened its teeth to ... you know ... but Bow saves him, thank God.

The creature is expressionless when an arrow appears at the top of its head and falls beside it.

\- Thanks, gave him a big hug. - I hate this kind of thing.

\- Too.

It was in this period that everything went wrong.

Cannibal had a new target. And it wasn't Catra.

She was a certain surviving girl, who protected her friends with her red-tipped spear. A short girl, of Latin nationality, who was hoping to see her parents again.

That girl was ...

_June Del Toro._

He felt his energy, a spirit of courage, leadership, strategic. And I felt an even stronger energy.

_Hope._

His hope was enormous. She wanted to meet her parents again, hug them tight, to introduce her boyfriend to them, and maybe embarrass herself with the questions that were already waiting for her.

He licked his lips.

And a perfect distraction came.

\- Hey !! They are climbing on me! - Jack coughs. They started hitting him to get the cockroaches out. - Get it out of me! Get it off me!

A surprise attack came, surprising them.

(Of course, right, a surprise attack wouldn't be called a surprise attack for anything.)

Cannibal went towards June. His spear comes out of his hands, almost hitting Piper in the face. The monster takes the girl by the throat, pushing her against the wall.

The impact caused the wall to crack, making June feel a wave of pain. It was as if he didn't know how to breathe.

\- Poor girl ... - she felt his claws tear her flesh and the blood drain. - So much hope. This is an empty cause, Juniper. And he will no longer be breathing when the world belongs to the titans.

She goes into shock.

_How does he know my name?!_ Thought June in a hurry.

He tightened his grip on her neck.

\- Hey - Nico looked at him somberly. - Remove. Hands on her.

That needless to say, as the monster's eyes widened.

\- Idiot - Nico smiled like any son of Hades would, to see a monster turn to dust.

June breathed a sigh of relief. He touched the back of his neck and his fingers were reddish.

The exit has arrived. As soon as Lucas and Maria performed a “go to Tartarus, bastards” ritual, June realized that tears were streaming down her face. She cleaned up quickly and Catra appeared beside her.

\- You do that too? - June nods and Catra gives a cat smile. - You are one of mine!

She smiled. She would take care of the wounds later.

In the end, she, Lucas, Hannibal and Annabeth told about the weird dream that they were in Etheria, about Hecate who was losing control of the Mist, and Chiron and Bardle didn't want them to know anything. Jack was obviously going to shake the magician, and Glimmer said that she and her father would have a very serious conversation. They went to the store nearest the camp and bought beers.

\- Too bad there won't be bowling. But ... Drinking a little will do you good - Everyone took a sip. They made a face and spit out the liquid.

\- What a horrible taste! - Catra took Adora's water and took it all in one gulp.

"I'd rather take Jack's liquor than that." Quint threw the can in the trash.

\- Certainly - June agrees. - Especially when he started putting alcohol.

Jack smiled, bragging mentally.

\- Don't let that go to your head, bitch - Dirk slaps the Irishman on the back, making the same ugly look.

Piper started to sing. As the daughter of Aphrodite, liking romantic music is up to her.

\- You will not sing _Blackpink_ , right? - Annabeth rarely sang along with her, but she was ashamed of singing the wrong Korean.

\- I go.

She and Maria were singing _Kill This Love_. Lucas rolls his eyes and puts on a Maluma song. Leo tried to sing, Frank listened to music with Hazel.

\- Hey, are you sure you're okay? Jack asked June worriedly.

\- I'm fine, don't worry. - but she felt a burning sensation in her back.

\- Are you sure?

\- I have.

They went back to camp. Percy wanted to talk to Chiron, but Annabeth had an idea.

June wanted to sleep alone, in peace that day. Chiron had commented that in two weeks, the Week of Aphrodite would begin, or in other words, the Week of Love. He warned that everyone's hormones would be on edge and so, to prevent campers from catching themselves in places that everyone can see, he built private cottages.

Despite not feeling any sexual desire - most of the time - she wanted to be alone. She would take a shower and forget that she almost choked to death. He took off his white shirt and saw that his back was bloody.

\- Are you kidding? - He ran his hand over his back and felt the sting. She again felt the longing rise in her throat. His palm was bloody.

She needed to hide this.

\- June? - she puts her coat on, closes the zipper and hides the blouse behind her. - I found you. I was worried - Jack smiled, showing his gentle smile and his dimples.

\- I thought I would be helping with Annie's plan.

"They said I should see you." Jack realized that something was wrong. - June, what are you hiding behind you?

She can't look at him. She couldn't lie about something completely serious.

\- Okay, you got me. - she extends the blouse to him. He picks it up and her eyes water.

\- You ... - She nodded without making eye contact with him. - Take off your coat. - He had an authoritative tone, but with tremor.

She takes it off slowly. He placed his blouse on the bathroom counter and approached her. She turned slowly.

\- Damn… - Jack is amazed; June's back was covered with scratches. He touched the wounds and she winced. He quickly pulled her hand away. - What are you going to do?

"I'm going to take a shower." She took off the stitch bracelet in her hand and took off her black fingerless gloves. - And forget about that experience.

\- Don't you want me to bathe with you? To help you wash your back. If you want - Jack takes the latina's hand. She gives an innocent smile.

\- Okay. But you won't get undressed here - she gives an even more innocent smile. - Go take off your clothes in the room.

\- Okay, love.

She started the bath. She heard the door open.

\- Can you close your eyes?

She covered them. But she couldn't be a little naughty, she looked at him between her fingers.

He hugged her without squeezing too much.

\- You looked.

\- No. You imagined things. It was an illusion, _cariño_.

And Jack got some water.

\- This is going to hurt.

And he cleaned his wounds. After bathing, he applied healing ointment to the regions and bandaged.

\- Thank you, love - she gives a peck. - You can go if you want.

\- You want me to go?

"Honestly, no," she said sincerely.

\- So, I'll stay here - he lay down on the bed. She also lies down and looks at the scar on his wrist.

\- Isn't it more blue?

\- No, thank God. I hope we never find her again. And why do you always sleep with your hair up?

\- You are very random - she comes closer to him. She puts her hand on her waist. - And I like to sleep like this.

\- Why don't you let go? Go ... Just once ... - he makes a dog face that fell from the change.

\- Okay, okay - she lets go of her hair, making his eyes light up. She holds her tail on her wrist. - Are you looking at me like that? - she opens a naughty smile.

\- You're welcome - he gives a little smile.

\- Okay - she pulls the butt. - You are not ashamed that you liked my hair.

\- It's just ... it's very beautiful. Is it naturally wavy?

\- Yes. I took it from my mother. - She was emotional.

\- Let's find your parents. And Quint. I promise I swear it sworn - he raises his pinky. Both squeeze their fingers and fall asleep, with both hugging.

Around four in the morning, the two are awake.

\- Wake up!

June reflexively drops the punch. Jack wakes up.

\- Quint? - she gets out of bed. - My goodness! Excuse me! I thought it was someone who was playing some funny joke - he takes her hand and stands up.

\- It's all right. We caught someone.

\- Okay! - she takes the spear that was under the bed. - Let's see who it is.

They went up the hill and, as predicted, Bardou and Micah were stuck upside down.

They cut the rope and the two go to the ground.

\- Hi. We need to talk - Glimmer says with a queen posture.


End file.
